Draco's Harem
by AuroraCloud
Summary: all of Draco's wives have died, is there a way for them to be together? But of course!DM/HG/AG/PP/PP/KB/GW. I'm terrible at summaries, look inside.
1. Hermione

**A/N: This is an idea that came into my head recently when I was reading a story called Harry's Harem by selenepotter. It came to my attention when I searched for more like that; I found that there were few about Draco, so I decided to fix that problem. For anyone who is waiting for updates on my other stories, I don't know when I will be posting them, as I have school, and don't have much time. But for anyone who is a fan of one direction, my friends Dinah and Olive have given me permission to announce that there will soon be a fic up on their page which will be an HP/1D crossover.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately my birth certificate does not read JK Rowling. :'( **

* * *

Draco Malfoy had a problem. A big problem.

How was he to know what the side effects of the bonding ritual he had done would be? He'd only been drilled about them since he was fourteen, and he didn't expect this to happen.

He didn't expect for every one of his wives to die, and to only be able to sped a short amount of time with each

* * *

**September 2****nd**** 2017**

Draco Malfoy felt like the luckiest man alive. He had just married to the girl of his dreams, the girl who was the reason he had hated Pothead and Weaselbee in school. He had married Hermione Granger.

He felt this way every time he looked into her eyes, every time he gazed into those chocolate brown orbs that had started his obsession with her in the first place, all those years ago, when they were merely second years. She had stood up to him when he insulted the weasel on the quidditch pitch, and he had called her a mud blood. From then on, every time he called her that horrible word, he had taken his knife and made a slash on his legs. He now had hundreds of scars.

"Attention everyone," Potter called across the crowd, as he stood up to make his speech as Hermione's best man. She had insisted on having both him and Weaselbee in her bridal party along with the female Weasel and Looney Lovegood. "I would like to make a toast, to the bride, Hermione Malfoy who has been my best friend since we were both eleven years old.

"Hermione, I, and our other best friend, Ron, have been through many tough times, and I would like to take a moment to reflect on a few of them. First year, Ron and I faced a fully grown mountain troll in order to save Hermione, and it was then that we first became friends. Later that year, despite her hesitations, she came along with Ron and me in search of the philosopher's stone, so that we could stop who we thought was our potions master, Professor Snape, who is also the groom's god father, from stealing it.

"In second year, she gave Ron and me crucial clues towards solving the mystery of the chamber of secrets. She gave us the vital clue, which led us to discovering that the monster that lay within the chamber was a basilisk. She managed to do all this while being petrified. Third year she used the time turner, that she had been given in order to take every class she could, to take me and her back in time in order to save my godfather, Sirius Black, from the dementor's kiss. In fourth year, she helped me when I was placed against my will in the Triwizard tournament.

"Fifth year, she accompanied me, along with Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Neville, to the department of mysteries, where we found and destroyed a prophecy before Voldemort could get his hands on it. In sixth year, she fell in love with, and started dating the groom, Draco Malfoy, much to Ron and my disgust. Draco and I were rivals when we were in school, though I like to believe that we are now over that phase in our existence."

At these words, Draco laughed and called out "Not on your life Pothead!" to which the rest of the crowd laughed.

"Then, of course there was, what would have been our seventh year, Hermione and Ron had the courage to follow me on a wild goose chase all over the country in order to find Voldemort's seven horcruxes. These are the things that she has helped me achieve, and these are the reasons why she is my best friend. Honestly, Loyalty, Bravery, and Beauty are the words that describe Hermione Malfoy. To Hermione." Everybody raised their glasses and repeated the word "To Hermione".

It was at that moment when everything started to go wrong.

There was a loud bang, and a group of cloaked black figures appeared, casting many killing and Cruciatus curses, before disapparating again. There was no time to react, no time to think, no time to even blink as the quick attack started and ended, leaving piles of dead bodies in its wake.

Draco stood and looked around. He registed few people that were dead, but the ones that he did register immediately were Neville Longbottom, Percy Weasley, Hannah Longbottom nee Abbot… and Hermione Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N: I know Harry's speech was a bit long, but I just wanted to find a way to say all the reasons why Draco would love Hermione. Don't worry, there is a way that they will end up together, but you will have to wait and find out how….**

**Until next chapter xoxo**

**~AuroraCloud~**


	2. Astoria

**A/N: Here we are chapter two! Review, people, review!**

**Disclaimer: nope, still not JKR; don't own anything (except the plot).**

* * *

Draco was devastated after Hermione was killed, and he swore to get revenge. He later used his blood in a ritual to call his father to him and Draco cut Lucius's throat and sent it back to the other death eaters as a warning.

However, a few months later, he realised, after a dream in which Hermione came to him, that it was time to move on with his life.

* * *

**December 26****th**** 2017**

Draco had remarried on January 15th, and much to everyone's surprise, it was to the girl that his mother and father had arranged for him when he was five. It was not uncommon for two people in an arranged marriage to actually fall in love, but normally it happen a few years after they had been married. Unlike Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass.

Draco was looking at his old photo album from his and Hermione's wedding, because even now he couldn't forget. He was just looking at the moving photo of him kissing Hermione when he felt Astoria's arms go around his neck from behind his chair.

"It's hard isn't it?" She asked in a soft whisper. "I can tell. You still love her." She gently took the album out of his hands and turned the pages to find a photo of Hermione walking down the aisle. "I can see why, she's very beautiful."

"Astoria, I still love you, you know. It is just that it's hard to forget that day… The attack was so sudden. I grieved for weeks afterwards, but then you came along. You helped to pick me up when I had nothing, you helped rebuild me. I love you for that."

"That's true Draco; you do love me for that. But you love me for what I did, rather than who I am, and that worries me. I love you, but you are always going to love her. I'm not angry about that Draco, but it hurts. It hurts every day that you love her more than me."

Astoria turned and walked through to the kitchen. Draco looked down at the photo that she had been looking at, and saw that it was during Harry's speech. There was a tear running down her face, but she was laughing. She was the happiest Draco had ever seen her. He took a deep breath and closed the album, following Astoria through to the kitchen.

The sight that greeted him was not a pleasant one. Astoria was holding a vile to her lips, and in it was a potion that Draco immediately recognized as the most deadly poison around. He took a split second to wonder how she got hold of the substance before yelling "Astoria wait!"

She pulled the vial down from her lips to give him a wry smile. Before whispering four words; "Happy Boxing Day Draco." And tipped the potion down her throat.

* * *

**A/N: I was trying to give off the sense that Astoria was kind and caring, but at the same time slightly delusional and wrong in the head. I don't know if I managed it though. By the way, Cookies to anyone who can work out what the dates mean, **_**Hint: Look at my profile.**_** Until next time xoxo**

**~AuroraCloud~**


	3. Parvati and Padma

**A/N: Yay! Chapter three! Review, review, review!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not JKR…**

* * *

Draco had cried for weeks after Astoria's sudden suicide, but once again had a dream in which, this time, not only Hermione, but Astoria as well appeared in.

"Draco, move on from us," Hermione had said.

"Yes Draco, I understand. Find a new love; we will be waiting for you on the other side. Until then, we miss you love, but do not miss us. Do not weep for us anymore."

"Goodbye Draco," Hermione has continued, "and remember, soul binding is for all eternity."

Draco had awoken determined to find a new wife, and had stubbornly accompanied Potter and the Weasel along to a party they were going to that night, where he met the twins who would soon become his life.

* * *

**February 22****nd**** 2018**

"Hi Drake." Parvati Malfoy said, snuggling up to him on the couch. "How has your day been?"

"It's been not too bad thank you Parvati; may I say how beautiful you and your sister look today?" He had said, looking one of his wives over appreciatively. "I must be the luckiest man on earth."

"Must you always bring up Padma when we are together? I feel as if you love her more than me."

"I assure you that I love you both equally, and I bring you up when with her as much as I bring her up with you. Don't you care for your sister? If not for her we would never have met." He said, pushing a kiss to her lips and placing his hand on the small of her back.

"A fault that I regret every day, and I'm sure she does the same." She says, swatting him away and standing up, before stalking through to her bedroom. Draco sighed and walked over to the door, through which he could hear Parvati's sobbing.

"Draco? Vati? I'm home!" he heard Padma call from the large foyer of Malfoy Manor. Draco left Parvati's room and walked through to greet his other wife at the door. "Ah, hello my darling husband, where has Parvati disappeared off to?"

"She is in her room crying. Something about me always bringing you up when I am with her, and her regretting you introducing us to each other. Oh and something about you regretting introducing me to her every day or some such rubbish. I love you both equally you know that?"

"Why of course Draco! Don't listen to Parvati; she is just being a selfish little brat." She had said, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing her leg up to rub beside Draco's seductively.

"You bitch." He heard, the outraged voice of Parvati coming from behind him. "How dare you try to steal him on my day? He's mine today, we agreed!"

"I was merely trying to satisfy him, where you clearly haven't!" Padma Malfoy yelled back at her sister. "If you love him so much why do you doubt his love for you? Love is about trust, and if you truly love him as I do, why do you not listen to what he is saying?"

At this, Parvati whips out her wand and fires a spell at her sister, which Padma dodges before taking her own wand out and firing what Draco quickly recognised as a lip locking hex. As she couldn't talk, Parvati started rapidly firing silent spells at her twin. Draco tried to step between them, but Padma fired a stunning spell at him, knocking him unconscious.

When Draco woke, it was to find the foyer in ruins and his best friend Blaise Zabini standing over him. "Where are they?" The blond immediately asked, looking around for his wives.

"I'm sorry mate, but there was an explosion cause by two of their spells hitting one another. They simultaneously killed one another."

At this news, Draco promptly fainted.

* * *

**A/N: I always imagined the Patil girls as strong minded individuals, hence the way they start fighting each other when Parvati catches Padma flirting with Draco on "her day". Can anyone see where this story is headed? Hmmm… I felt the need to explain Draco's dreams, as it is fairly unrealistic that he would get over his previous wives so quickly, however, the reason I made it this way shall be explained later on in the story. Until next time xoxo**

**~AuroraCloud~**


	4. Katie

**A/N: Okay, I'm almost done with the background stories before getting onto the actual plot, there will be only one more after this one, see if you can guess who the last wife will be… Review!**

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I was JKR, but I'm not so I don't own anything.**

* * *

After waking up in the hospital the next morning, Draco reflected on the dream of his four wives, somehow, he knew it was genuine, and the four women he had grown to love were telling him that life wasn't over yet. He looked over at the bed next to him, and saw a girl that he recognised from Hogwarts.

"Hello?" he said, unsure of whether or not she was awake.

"Why if it isn't Draco Malfoy! Do you remember me? My name is Katie Bell; I was on the Gryffindor quidditch team at Hogwarts."

* * *

**June 13****th**** 2018**

Draco watched as his wife of two months soared through the sky, passing the quaffle to Alicia Spinnet, who had also made it onto the Puddlemere united junior squad. She raced forward on her new firebolt which Draco had gotten her for her birthday, and got between what would have been an intercept by the opposite team. Draco cheered as she shot the quaffle through the centre hoop and the crowd cheered with him.

"And Katie Malfoy scores!" The commentator, who just happened to be Lee Jordan, announced. "It is rumoured that this girl is soon to be put up to the senior squad, where she will join her former quidditch captain Oliver Wood, currently Keeper, and her long-time friend Cho Chang, who is Seeker on the Puddlemere senior squad."

As Katie did her victory lap around the stadium, she hesitated to press a kiss to Draco's lips. "Love you!" she shouted as she flew off, back up into the air, where the game was resuming. Draco smiled she thought about the past few months and realised that it had been the best part of his life since dating Hermione. Katie was confident, beautiful, kind, caring, strong, smart, and amazing in every way. She had all of the best qualities from his past wives combined.

Draco allowed himself to shed a tear for Parvati, Padma, Astoria, and of course, Hermione, before looking back up to the sky where Katie had once again gained control of the quaffle. She threw the quaffle through the left hand hoop and flew up into the air, orange smoke coming out the back of the broom to spell "I love you, Draco!" in the sky.

There was a great amount of "Awwwwwww's" from the crowd, and Lee Jordan once again started commentating.

"And Chaser Katie Malfoy has once again shown her love for her husband of two months, that's ten times in this game so far! Let's give the crowd a bit of a background story on the lucky gentleman aye?" At this suggestion there was much chatter from the crowd. "Draco Lucius Malfoy aged 21 was a student at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry from the year of 2008 to 2014. He was in Slytherin house, and he himself was Seeker on the Slytherin team from his second year to his fifth year. He was- Ooooh, and Alicia Spinnet makes another goal for Puddlemere…" The topic of Draco was immediately abandoned, much to his relief; he didn't want the entire stadium to know that he was a former death eater.

He heard his cell phone go off in his pocket, and he pulled it out. Seeing the name "Daphne Nott" appear on the phone, he answered it.

"Oh Draco thank god!" she breaths.

"What's wrong Daphne?"

"It's Theo, he's not waking up!"

"What? What happened?"

"He fell off his broom as he flew up to get our house elf Glitchy off the roof! I'm panicking Draco, I'm sorry, I know that it's Katie's last match but I couldn't think of anyone else to call!"

"It's fine Daphne, I'll be right over." He snapped his phone shut and got up, starting to walk toward the apparition point when he hear a crash followed by Lee Jordan's magically amplified voice drifting over the stadium.

"Oh no! A nasty crash between Katie Bell and Septimus Dawson! Are they okay?" Draco looked up to see Katie hurtling toward the ground, before she smacks head first into the concrete. He runs over to where her crumpled form is lying and pushes the medic out of the way.

"Sir, you can't be here-"a healer starts before Draco cuts him off.

"She's my wife, and I'm a trained Healer, I work at St Mungo's." He leans over her body and immediately sees that she isn't breathing. He stands up, and starts to run. And as he runs, he weeps.

* * *

**A/N: I don't think this was the best chapter, but it is the second to last chapter before I get to the actual plot, so it was really just a filler chapter. For anyone who is wondering, Daphne Nott is Astoria's sister, and her and Draco became really close after Astoria committed suicide. Has anyone figured out the dates yet…? Until next time xoxo**

**~AuroraCloud~**

**Ps: I'm updating as I write, so the timing won't be regular. REVIEW! \/ \/ \/ \/ there's the button!**


	5. Ginny

**A/N: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy! Last background chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JKR *sigh*.**

* * *

Draco had kept running until he reached the apparition point, where he apparated to Nott manor. He pronounced Theodore Nott dead before telling Daphne what happened. She comforted him as much as she could, and went off to make floo calls to Blaise Zabini, Pansy Zabini, George Weasley, Angelina Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Narcissa Malfoy.

The people arrived half an hour later and all surrounded Draco in an attempt to comfort him. George, Angelina and Ginny, were the only Weasley's that he did not hate, Ginny due to the fact that she had comforted him greatly when Hermione was killed, despite the fact that her relationship with Potter fell apart because of it, and George because he was good for a laugh. Angelina had been a friend of Katie's, so he had gotten to know her quite well over the recent months.

That night he had the dream again, in which all five of his wives told him to move on. However, this time at the end of the dream there was a flash of Red, and he thought her could see the outline of a girls hair with in it.

The next morning, his mother decided to complain to him about the fact that even after five wives, he hadn't produced a single grandchild for her. At this, he angrily stormed up to Ginevra Weasley, got down on one knee and asked her to marry him.

* * *

**December 23rd**** 2018**

Draco was working when he heard the call come through. "Ginevra Molly Weasley Malfoy, Emergency ward, South wing. Injuries include fractured spine, and insanity."

Draco ran as fast as he could to the ward that Ginny was in and collapsed beside her. "Ginny! Wake up, wake up!" he yelled in her ear, and she sat up in the bed.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here? Why are you yelling at me? Where's Harry? Why isn't he here? Why isn't my husband here?"

"I am your husband Ginny!"

"Malfoy, why would I marry you? I'm Mrs Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter, and I want to know why my husband isn't here!"

Draco started sobbing into her chest until his colleague Healer Dunbar came and pried him off his wife. "Mrs Malfoy-"

"I'm Mrs Potter!"

"Very well then Mrs Potter, would you be happy to answer a few questions for us?"

"If I have to."

"Thank you, could you please state your full name?"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter."

"And your age?"

"Thirty seven."

"Could you please name you family members?"

"All of them?"

"Yes please."

"My mother's name is Moll, my father's is Arthur. My oldest brother is called Bill and he is married to Fleur. Their Children are Victoire, Dominique, and Louis. My next brother is Charlie; he is single with no children. Then there is Percy and his wife Audrey, and their daughters Molly and Lucy. Then there was Fred, he died in the battle of Hogwarts, and George, his twin, who married Angelina and they have Fred the second and Roxanne. Then there is Ron, who married Hermione, and they have Rose and Hugo, I am married to Harry Potter, and our children are named James, Albus, and Lily."

"Thank you, and last of all, what is your relationship with this man right here?" Healer Dunbar asks as she points to Draco.

"He was my brother, sister in law, and husband's rival at school. I haven't seen him in years."

"Thank you. Healer Malfoy if you could please come with me-"

"No! I mean… I'm sorry Fay it's just that I would rather stay with her if possible."

"Okay. Would you like me to floo call anyone?"

"No thank you, I can handle it."

"Very well. I'll see you later."

Draco waited for Healer Dunbar to leave before turning to Ginny and whispering "DO you really not remember anything about our relationship?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Malfoy; now get me Harry and my children!"

Draco slowly walked out the ward and into a room containing a fireplace for personal calls. He threw some floo powder in and said "12 grimmauld place", before sticking his head in the bright green flames. "Potter?" he called into the house.

"Malfoy is that you?" Harry asked, walking into the room. "Why are you crying?"

"It's Ginevra, she was on duty, and she was hit by the cruciatus curse. She's been tortured into insanity. She thinks that she's thirty seven and is married to you! She thinks you have three kids-"

"Where are you?"

"St Mungo's."

"I'll be there soon. Which ward?"

"Emergency ward, south wing." He said, and pulled his head out of the fireplace. A minute later, Both Harry and Ron stepped out of the fireplace, and Draco escorted them through to where Ginny was.

"Oh Harry!" she squealed, when she saw the raven haired boy, and pulled him down so that her lips were touching his.

"Get off me Ginny!" He yelled, pulling back and backing away from her. "I'm not you husband. I'm actually married to Susan Bones, well she's Susan Potter now, but I'm not married to you! You're married to Draco."

"Why does everyone keep saying that…? Ron, where's Hermione?"

"She's dead." Draco finished with his voice cracking.

"Oh don't pretend to care Malfoy and- wait… did you say dead?"

"Yes. Dead. She was killed on our wedding night."

"We are not married!"

"I didn't mean _our _wedding night, I meant hers and mine. AND WE ARE MARRIED!"

"What? You don't seriously expect me to- OW!" Ginny screamed out in pain, and Draco immediately started waving his wand around performing medical spells, but by the time he found out the problem it was too late.

Ginevra Malfoy had died.

* * *

**A/N: SO, that's all of the background chapters done! This scene was quite hard to write, because I wanted it to be dramatic and emotional, while not being too cheesy. I don't know how well I did. Anyway, I hope you've been enjoying it so far, and I know it's quite tragic, but believe me, it gets better! Trust me! Until next time xoxo**

**~AuroraCloud~**


	6. Draco

**A/N: and here it is the start of the actual plot! Enjoy and Review, Review, Review! Oh, figured out the dates yet?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, for I am, unfortunately, not JKR…**

* * *

This was the final straw for Draco. He collapsed on the bed across Ginny's body. He felt strong arms pick him up, and carry him through to the fireplace which Harry and Ron had arrived from. They stepped into the fireplace and he heard a voice say Malfoy Manor. The people carried him to his bedroom and place him on the bed.

"Malfoy?" the voice that had brought them here asked.

Draco looked up and saw Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini looking down at him. He didn't know when his best friend had arrived, but he was grateful for it. The word that spilled out of his mouth however, sounded anything but grateful. "Go away. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to talk to ANYONE."

Blaise took the not so subtle hint and left the room; Harry however stayed behind, and sat down on the chair next to Draco's bed.

"I said GO AWAY Potter!"

"No. I have some advice for you."

"Why would I take advice from you Potter? I hate you!"

"And I hate you. That's why I'm giving you this advice, and I'm sure that I, except maybe Ron, am the only person who would give this advice to you."

"What do you want Potter?"

"Think about it Malfoy, you have been spiralling into a depression ever since Hermione's death. You have tried to cover it up by marrying, and binding yourself to, wife after wife. There is another solution to depression Malfoy."

"What solution."

"It's a solution that muggles and wizards alike use, a solution that you have witnessed yourself. A solution used by your second wife, Astoria."

Draco took a moment to think before it hit him. Why didn't he think of this before? "Suicide."

"Yes. I know that you're the healer here, but I have seen what pain, real pain, feels like, and I can tell that you will experience real pain for the rest of your life. So why not make that pain last as short a time as possible?"

With that, Harry stood up to leave. He had just turned away to walk out of the room when he heard two unexpected words come out of Draco's lips. "Harry. Thanks."

The raven haired man turned back and held out his hand to the blonde, and as Draco took it, Harry replied "Anytime Drake." Harry turned and walked out of the room, leaving Draco to wonder what that moment had meant, and whether Harry and he were finally at peace.

Draco reached for his wand and summoned a piece of parchment and his will, he changed his will to leave everything to his mother, aside from selected items to be given to George, Angelina, Blaise, and Harry.

Then he wrote the letter.

* * *

_Dear world,_

_I have reached the last straw. Every wife I have dies, and I just can't take it anymore. My life has become and endless swirl of misfortune and depression. So I have gone to join my wives in the afterlife. Please do not cry for me, for I am in a better place there than I ever was here on earth. _

_To Jean and David Granger, _

_I am truly sorry that I took your daughter from you, and I know that if I hadn't married her and joined her to my soul then she would still be here. But I promised her on our wedding day that I would take care of her in sickness and in health, for better and for worse for all of eternity, and I plan on fulfilling my promise. _

_To Kaira and Rellius Greengrass and Daphne Nott,_

_I am truly sorry that Astoria took her life, and I know it was my fault that she did, for if I hadn't still been grieving over Hermione then she wouldn't have felt the need to. But I promised her on our wedding day that I would take care of her in sickness and in health, for better and for worse for all of eternity, and I plan on fulfilling my promise. _

_To Zariana and Tobias Patil,_

_I am truly sorry that your daughters died, and I know that if I hadn't married and joined my soul to both of them at once then they wouldn't have fought and simultaneously killed each other. But I promised them on our wedding day that I would take care of them in sickness and in health, for better and for worse for all of eternity, and I plan on fulfilling my promise._

_To Katherine, Richard, and Carter Bell, _

_I am truly sorry that your daughter and sister was killed in that quidditch accident, and even more sorry that I left her there on the side of the pitch, I never saw her body again, and I know that I just couldn't handle it if I did. But I promised her on our wedding day that I would take care of her in sickness and in health, for better and for worse for all of eternity, and I plan on fulfilling my promise._

_To Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, George and Ron Weasley,_

_I am truly sorry that your daughter died today, that I wasn't there at the attack to protect her, and that I wasn't able to save her once she arrived at St Mungo's. I want you to know that although our relationship started because my mother was demanding grandchildren, it became so much more. I truly did love her so so much, and it is for that reason that I am doing this now rather than later. Like the others I promised her on our wedding day that I would take care of her in sickness and in health, for better and for worse for all of eternity, and I plan on fulfilling my promise._

_Finally, To Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini,_

_I only have one thing to ask of you. Avenge the deaths of Hermione and Ginny Malfoy. I beg of you, as your friend to do this for me. I have attached everything I know about the remaining death eater's whereabouts. I have been collecting it until I had enough of it, and I was then going to hand it over the Auror department, but it is my final wish that you take on the task yourselves. _

_I thank you all for what you have done for me over the years._

_Best wishes, and all my love to you all,_

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

With that, he pointed his wand at his head, and whispered the two words that would end his life.

"Avada Kedavra."

* * *

**A/N: Geez this was a hard chapter to write! I wanted to make Harry and Draco's final moment really special, while not being too emotional. Originally I was going to have Blaise suggest Draco's suicide, but I wanted a way to make peace between the old rivals. I know that in the first chapter I had Harry say that their rivalry was over, but that was for Hermione's benefit, and once she was dead then a) they had no reason to be friends, and b) Harry blamed Draco for her death, so it started up again. Until next time xoxo**

**~AuroraCloud~**


	7. Reunion

**A/N: So here we are at chapter 7! YAY! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: JKR is not me, and I am not JKR as much as I wish I was. Anyone who thinks I am JKR must be either incredibly stupid or delusional.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy didn't feel a thing as the killing curse hit him and started to swirl. The colours mixed together to form one big patch of darkness and he suddenly felt himself falling. He felt like he had been falling for four hours when he suddenly stopped, hovering slightly above the ground and then dropping onto the floor. The colours started to separate and he was back in his bedroom.

For one terrifying moment he thought that there had been some sort of glitch with the spell, and he was still alive, but then he saw the person watching him. Fred Weasley.

"Draco?" he asked, clearly shocked, "Draco Malfoy is that you?"

Draco sat up and rubbed the back of his head. It had just hit the floor quite hard, but he didn't feel any pain. "Yeah, it's me."

"Woah." The ginger exclaimed, sitting down on the bed. "Ginny said that you might do something stupid but this-"

"Ginny? She's here?"

"Well duh mate; it wouldn't be the afterlife if you didn't come here, well, after life."

"Yeah I know, and I mean, it's the reason I came, but I just… it's a lot to take in."

At this the Weasley twin began to laugh. "At least you know you're dead. I woke up on the floor of Hogwarts wondering where everyone had gone to, and why Kendra Jefferson was there, when I had just seen her be hit by the killing curse."

"Who?"

"She was a sixth year Hufflepuff"

"Oh. Right." Draco mumbled, realising that he wasn't as in touch with the school as he thought he was.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Don't you want to go meet everyone?"

"Oh. Right." Draco said again, standing up and brushing his clothes off. He and Fred walked out of the room and through what, on earth, was Malfoy Manor. Surprisingly, Fred new his way around the house, and when Draco asked how, he explained that he had lived here since Hermione died, due to the fact that it was her house too.

They walked through to the main parlour and Draco's heart stopped, or would have if it was still beating. The sight in front of him was the most amazing thing he could imagine. His wives, all in the same room.

Ginny was near the fire, knitting and talking to Padma, who was lounging on a comfortable recliner. Parvati, Astoria and Katie were sitting on a couch, looking at a TV screen that was showing what was happening on earth. At the moment they were watching St Mungo's hospital, where Ginny's body was lying and there were healers all around her trying to revive her. The only person who had noticed the two new figures in the room was the person who had been just on her way out to the kitchens to get some tea. The person who Draco' had been grieving about, for over a year. Hermione Granger.

She stared at them with wide eyes, unable to say anything, and Draco stared back, before taking and step forward and pressing his lips to hers.

Fred started to laugh, before calling to the other girls "Ginny, you were right, oh and Katie and Parvati owe me five galleons."

The girls all turned around to see Draco and Hermione clasping to each other as if they were going to disappear. Ginny and Katie screamed and ran over to them, wrapping their arms around Hermione and Draco. Draco stopped kissing Hermione and kissed both of them passionately on the lips.

The three girls stepped back and he walked over to Astoria, embraced her and kissed her on the lips, apologizing profusely as he did so. He then went to the Patil twins and wrapped his arms around their wastes, kissing first Parvati and then Padma, and directing them onto the couch with Padma on his left and Parvati on his right.

"Draco, you are a lucky man." Fred mused, which was quickly followed by both Hermione and Ginny whacking them in the back of the head. "What?" Fred asked, "He is! He has six lovely wives, all clinging on to him!"

"And I'm not sharing!" Draco said, sticking out his tongue. "So, what's this TV for?"

"Oh," Hermione started to explain, "It shows what's happening on earth, depending on what channel you put it on. At the moment it's on Ginny's channel; GWeasley003."

"Well can we put it on my channel?"

"Sure, here's the remote, your channel is DMalfoy001" Katie offered, passing the remote to Draco and sitting down between his knees. Astoria came and sat on Katie's right, and Ginny on Katie's left. Hermione stepped over the three in front of the couch and sat on Draco's lap.

Draco kissed her again and flicked the TV to channel DMalfoy001. What they saw was Draco's body lying on the floor, still unnoticed. A split second later, the door of Draco's bedroom creaked open and they saw Harry walk in. They watched as he picked up the letter that Draco had left on the bedside table. They watched him read the letter and smile slightly when he reached the end, and looked down at Draco's body before whispering, "Don't worry mate, I will." and calling Blaise through.

* * *

**A/N: So did you like it? Hate it? Leave a review and let me know!**


End file.
